


Formidable

by Sleepy_Corinne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Corinne/pseuds/Sleepy_Corinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only natural for you to return home fuming after receiving the lowest score on your french test. And it was only natural for your boyfriend, Francis, to find a way to lift your spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

You opened your apartment’s door, went inside, slammed the door shut and angrily threw your keys on the table. They made an unpleasant sound and startled your room mate, who also happened to be your boyfriend, Francis. He was looking you with wide eyes – he was clearly surprised. After all, it was rare for you to come back home and show it to such an extent.   
“(Y/n)? What’s the matter?” The blonde inquired, worried.   
“Nothing.” You grumbled, laying down on the sofa and covering your face with a pillow.   
Your boyfriend got up from his spot on the couch in front of the flat screen TV and came closer to you. He kneeled next to the sofa and moved the pillow away from your face.   
“Come on, ma chérie. I know you well enough and you are clearly upset.”   
True.   
Francis had known you for a long time and knew pretty much everything about you just like you knew everything about him.   
“Francis, I appreciate your concern, but would you just bugger off and let me sleep?” You glared at him, wanting your pillow back. He put it on your chest and spoke up again.   
“Sleeping won’t solve your problems, you know.” The blonde moved some hair away from your face. He looked like he was about to say something again but you beat him to it.   
“Yes Goldilocks, I know. Just like drinking wine, stuffing your face with Camembert and listening to Lara Fabian won’t solve yours.”   
“Tut, tut. Is that any way to treat your lovely boyfriend?” The blue eyed male asked as he laid his head on the couch, continuing to look at you.   
“If my lovely boyfriend sings “Frère Jacques” under the shower at 5 AM every single morning then me being so cranky is perfectly normal.” You snapped, sentence filled with sarcasm, portraying your annoyance amazingly well.   
“Hey! I sing well and singing under the shower is wonder-”   
“At least you aren’t singing Lara Fabian songs.” You cut him off, putting the pillow behind your head.   
“What have you against poor Lara?! You said that you liked her song “Je t’aime”!” The blonde Frenchman exclaimed, offended, and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Eh, it’s an okay song…” A smile formed on his lips and he happily stared at you. “I guess.” As soon as you said that he pouted and you giggled. Francis acted like such a child sometimes! Nevertheless, you found it adorable.   
“Now back to the point. What is bothering you, amour? I won’t stop asking and I am completely sure that it isn’t my singing.”   
“What makes you so sure?” You asked with a grin but he glared.   
“Fine, fine.” Sighing, you decided to give in and just tell him. “I got the lowest score in class on that French test I told you about.” You confessed, blushing in embarrassment.   
Your blond, blue eyed lover gasped.   
“No wonder why you hate Lara Fabian so much!”   
“Shut it with your Lara Fabian already!” You yelled, feeling irritated by his remark. Normally, you would have found it funny and you would have even laughed but now you were just so upset that the only thing it did was annoy you.   
“Je suis désolé, lapine.” He said. “I didn’t mean to make you angrier. Is there anything I can d-”   
“JUST LET ME SLEEP ALREADY!” You threw your pillow at him and he ran out of the room. Yep, you were definitely cranky and this was his cue to leave you be for a while.   
The Frenchman could see that you were agitated – you made it more than clear. The blonde knew that you were extremely stressed out with all of your exams so he decided that he would do a little something for you. Grinning, he headed to the kitchen.   
***   
You woke up about two or three hours later. Yawning, you stretched and your neck cracked.   
“Ouch! Fuck!”   
Damn, that hurt. You hated it when that happened! Recently, you noticed that it happened a lot more often which annoyed it to no end.   
Then, a weird scent filled your nostrils. Why did your apartment smell of chocolate and… roses? What the heck was Francis doing?   
Looking around the room for some kind of clue on what exactly your boyfriend was doing, you noticed that there was a (f/c) dress hung on the door handle which led to the kitchen. There was also a shoe box near it – wait, was that Prada?   
“Oh. My. God.” You walked to the clothes and shoes. Of course, like a stereotypical woman, you decided to check out the shoes first.   
Opening the box, you carefully inspected them and gasped. They were absolutely gorgeous! Wow, you couldn’t believe that you were holding actual Prada shoes! Francis must have spend a lot of money to buy you these…   
You moved on to the dress. It was so pretty and you were sure that you would look great in it. Not only did Francis know you well but he also knew exactly what would suit you really well. The blonde was very well-aware of fashion and the latest trends.   
You noticed that there was a sticky note on the door – it was from Francis. It read that you should put the clothes on and head to the kitchen.   
After doing exactly what the note said, you fixed your hair a bit and checked the way you looked on your phone’s front camera. After deciding that you looked decent enough, you opened the door and were surprised when you saw the rose petals scattered on the hall’s floor. They let to the kitchen and smelt really well. So this is where one of the smells came from…   
You were touched by the gesture even though it was incredibly clitché and very Francis-style. This proved that he remembered that time you had a romantic movie marathon and how fascinated you were when the guy in the movie did this for his girlfriend. You didn’t stop rambling about rose petals for an entire week and that was something!   
Upon entering the kitchen, your nose was greeted by heavenly smells. Then your eyes were greeted by the familiar form of your French lover.   
“Bonsoir, mademoiselle. I will be your waiter for tonight.” Francis said, bowing slightly.   
Wow.   
Francis was wearing a white shirt, a tie and a black vest. He also had black pants and shoes on. His shoes looked very shiny – as If they had been polished extremely well just for tonight. He had a white apron tied around his waist. The male looked extremely elegant. Even better than the waiters at that restaurant you liked going to. You were quite sure that by now your jaw had dropped as low as it could. Everything was absolutely perfect.   
“Allow me to present you your table, mademoiselle.” The blond took your hand, kissed it and led you to your seat. He pulled your chair for you and you sat down. It was unbelievable how much effort he was putting into this! And it was only the beginning…   
The lights were off but various candles lit the room, making the atmosphere more romantic and giving a cozy feel to the room.   
“I allowed myself to go ahead and order your food for you.” Your lover said, setting a plate in front of you. You couldn’t believe this! He had cooked (favorite food)! Could this night get any better?   
Then, he filled your glass with (favorite drink) and you smiled even more. No matter how much you thought about your current situation and searched your whole vocabulary for the right words to describe all of this, you simply couldn’t. You remained speechless, the only word coming to your mind was either amazing or wonderful.   
After Francis was finished serving you and presented you all of the foods he had cooked (he even made mousse au chocolat!), he sat down across from you and let out a pleased sigh, fixing his low ponytail which made him look ridiculously hot. Who knew that he would look this good with his hair tied?   
“How do you like dinner, (y/n)? Be honest and tell me what you think.” Francis was smiling. He looked tired but that wasn’t surprising all things considered.   
“Formidable.” You answered, leaning close to him and kissing his cheek. He chuckled.   
“I am glad to hear that.”   
You were eating and happily chatting. You were having lots of fun! Because of all of your exams, you hardly had any spare time and couldn’t spend time with Francis which not only stressed you but it also saddened you. You were glad that he decided to surprise you like this.   
After you were done eating, your blonde lover suggested that you move to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. You agreed, deciding that that was a great idea.   
While you were pouring wine in the glasses, the blond moved some candles from the kitchen into the room you were currently in. He brought some new candles out and lit them. Once he turned the lights off and played some light, romantic music he sat down next to you.   
The atmosphere was great – very calm and the candles illuminating the room made everything look very pretty. The dimmed lighting, the pleasant music which was playing in the background, the wonderful night – it was all so relaxing.   
“And here I thought that today was awful…” You lifted your wine glass and Francis did as well.   
“To the small, fine things in life.” The Frenchman said. “Cheers.”   
The two of you drank some wine and set your glasses down.   
“Thank you so much. For all of this – it’s amazing. Really.”   
Your boyfriend kissed your cheek and took another sip of his wine.   
“It was no problem. You needed it and I was happy to give it to you.”   
After a few more minutes, you got into a more comfortable position – laying your head on his shoulder with his arm around you.   
“I am really sorry for being a complete bitch to you earlier…” You apologized, closing your eyes.   
“Shush, cheríe. Don’t ever call yourself that. It’s alright, I get it. You had a bad day and I am sure you didn’t mean any of the things you said earlier. By the way, how do you like the music?” He asked.   
“I know but I shouldn’t have lashed out on you like that. And the music is really nice! Who’s singing?”   
“Lara Fabian.”   
You were sure that the grin he had on his face right now was priceless and you lifted your head to look at him – yep! Then, both of you started laughing.   
“I miss spending time with you like this.” You confessed.   
“Me too, amour, me too. But your exams will be over soon and it will all go back to the way it was.” The French kissed your forehead.   
“Yeah…” You happily closed your eyes again and rested your head on his chest. A comfortable silence surrounded you for a few minutes until Francis broke it.   
“But honestly, you have a French boyfriend and you got the lowest score?” He was obviously teasing. Again.   
“Don’t ruin it.” You growled, getting up and kissing him in an attempt to shut him up.   
“If annoying means that I will get a kiss every time just so you can shut me up, then I will have to do it more often.” The blonde remarked.   
“That was your first warning. Next time it will be a slap.”   
“I might agree to that…” Francis scratched his stubble, thinking. “But it really depends on which part of my body you will be slapping…”   
“Francis!” You blushed, glaring and moving away from him.   
After turning your back to him and crossing your arms over your chest, you angrily started muttering things under your breath.   
The blue eyed male smirked in satisfaction. He loved the way you reacted whenever he pushed your buttons – you always acted so childish and adorable. The Frenchman found that very cute but when he saw how your shoulders tensed up he got worried.   
Francis put his hands over your shoulders and gave them a squeeze.   
“F-Francis!” You squealed. “What are you doing? Y-Your hands are cold!”   
“Désolé.” He said as he kept massaging you. “Your shoulders are very tense…”   
“Yeah, exams are stressing me out and I did have a cold last week…” You let out a pleased sigh, enjoying his massage.   
“This won’t do.” The blond said. “I will massage your entire back. Come with me.” Francis led you to the bedroom and you laid down on your stomach. He unzipped your dress, revealing your bare back.   
Taking some lavender oil from the bedside table’s drawer, he poured some in his palms and rubbed them. Then he started massaging your shoulders once again.   
“Move your hair away from your face.” The French commanded and you did as he said. You didn’t like being ordered around but it was a really good massage we are talking about!   
He was massaging your neck and your shoulders, occasionally swapping one with the other.   
“Mmm, Francis… You have magical fingers…” You moaned, hugging the pillow you were resting your face on.   
“Merci, mon amour.” Came his reply. “Do you feel any better?” He moved onto your back now. You loved the smell of the lavender oil he was using.   
“Depends… if I say yes, will you stop massaging me?” The blond chuckled and caressed your back, causing pleasant shivers to run down your spine.   
“You are so silly…” He started kissing your neck, shoulders and back.   
You rolled on your back and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him. And why wouldn’t you? Francis did so much for you tonight and he deserved just how much you appreciated what he did for you.   
The kiss lasted several minutes. You couldn’t believe that you still felt the spark. The spark you felt during the first kiss you ever shared with Francis when you were still young teenagers. Such long time had passed since then, keeping in mind that your first kiss with the Frenchman was during your first years of high school.   
You broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. Francis was resting his forehead, his eyes, as blue as the ocean, staring into your own (e/c) ones. It was these kinds of moments that made your relationships so special. His hand was resting on the back of your head and you noticed that you were cupping his face.   
“Your stubble is so pointy…” You said, gently stroking it. He smiled and kissed your cheeks.   
You slowly reached out and stroked his ponytail and slowly pulled the black ribbon holding his hair into place off. His blond hair fell over his shoulders. You started stroking the blonde waves and he kissed you again. It was just a quick peck; he started kissing your forehead, your cheeks, lingered on your lips again for a little while and went down to your neck. Francis was showering you with butterfly kisses, some of which made you giggle. The Frenchman went as far as to start kissing your knuckles and then your fingers.   
“May I?” He asked, holding your (f/c) dress’s thin straps, asking if he could take the article of clothing off. After slowly nodding your head and a few minutes of staring at each other, he started sliding the dress off.   
You weren’t very used to being bare around him so your natural reaction was to cover your bare chest, and, even though you still had your panties on, crossed your legs. Francis pouted a little and caressed your bare skin – your shoulders, your arms and then kissed your collar bone, keeping eye contact the whole time.   
“Relax, ma puce…” Francis was staring at you with a playful smile on his face as you glared.   
“I will never understand why there is a stereotype which claims that the French are romantic. You use “flea” as a pet name for your loved ones for God’s sake! Who even thought that calling someone “my flea” is romantic?” You raised an eyebrow, putting your hands on his shoulders.   
“Does it really matter?” He lightly squeezed your left breast and you blushed. God! This always happened whenever you had sex – you would cover yourself, he would say something weird and you would start talking, getting distracted and completely forgetting to cover yourself.   
“I do not understand why you always cover yourself. You have a beautiful body.” He whispered the last part in your ear and nibbled upon it.   
Deciding to do something, your removed his vest and tie, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.   
You were trying to take his shirt off when he took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.   
“A-ah…” You moaned, tangling your fingers into his hair. “Oh Francis…”   
This was wonderful. You loved it when he paid attention to your breasts – it felt so good. And you always lost your trail of thought... He was gently rubbing your sides.   
He switched between your left and right breast, then pulled away to massage them a little more. As soon as you could think again, you remembered that you had unbuttoned his shirt and got back to the task at hand – taking it off. Of course, seeing how much you were struggling with taking his shirt off, your boyfriend helped you.   
In a mere second, Francis reversed your positions so now you were on top of him, looking at him with admiration.   
“You say that I have a beautiful body but yours is amazing...”   
And it was true. Francis was a very handsome man. He didn’t have lots of muscles but he did keep himself in shape.   
You ran a hand down his chest – you missed feeling the blond hairs sticking out from his chest under your hands. You leant down to kiss him and as the kiss processed, he put his hands on your hips and grind himself against you.   
Oh.   
Well… he was definitely hard.   
Deciding that the foreplay was enough, you broke the kiss, kissed his neck and went down to sit near his pants. Francis seemed almost relieved that you were going to take off his pants –   
Until you sat on the edge of the bed, still looking at him, and slowly started unlacing his shoes. The man groaned in annoyance.   
“You are horrible, poupée… What did I ever do to deserve this?”   
“Shish, my flea.” You giggled in amusement as you finally removed his shoes and socks.   
Then, much to Francis’s relief, you removed his pants, leaving him just in his boxers. The bulge in them was very visible and your cheeks reddened a little. The closer the “fun” part came, the more nervous you got.   
The French had clearly noticed your discomfort because he gently laid you on your back and stroked your cheek.   
“What’s the matter, (y/n)?”   
“I’m just a little nervous…” You confessed.   
“Oh, mon amour, don’t be nervous.” The blue eyed man kissed you. “Why are you nervous?”   
“I don’t want to disappoint you. That’s all…”   
“(Y/n), you are magnifique. You have been all night. You know you can’t disappoint me…” he gave you a warm, comforting smile.   
“Really?” You smiled back.   
“Oui.” The Frenchman nodded.   
After you had relaxed, he slowly undressed both you and himself completely.   
“You are really wet this time. Did tonight excite you so much?”   
“Y-Yeah. It was one of the best nights I’ve ever had.” You were blushing and rubbing your thighs in anticipation.   
The blonde slowly started rubbing your clit and you let out a loud moan.   
“F-Francis…”   
The circular motions were nice, yes, but right now they were frustrating.   
“What is it, lapin?” He smiled.   
“P-please…” You tightly shut your eyes and grit your teeth.   
“Please what? Weren’t you nervous?” He continued with his teasing.   
“Stop t-teasing and just get on with it!” Your face flushed. You didn’t want it to come out exactly that way but at least he got the context.   
Francis laughed at your impatience and kissed you.   
“Alright.” He wrapped your legs around his waist and one hand on his shoulder and with the other one you stroked his cheek.   
Your lover slowly pushed himself inside you and you whimpered. Because you hadn’t had sex in a while it kind of hurt. Francis seemed to notice because he waited for you to adjust.   
“You can move now…” You panted and with your confirmation, he slowly started thrusting his hips, in and out.   
You were moaning but the slow pace quickly grew from pleasurable to frustrating.   
“F-Francis! Go faster! Please!”   
He grunted and gradually started increasing his pace.   
At one point, his thrust became erratic but neither of you seemed to care. Both of you were moaning loudly and feeling close to your ends.   
“I am going t-to come soon!” You called out, tightly clutching onto his shoulders. You were pretty sure that you even dug in your nails several times – you hoped that it didn’t hurt him too much.   
“M-me too, amour, me too…” He was already breathless.   
After a few minutes, your body violently shook and your toes curled as you called his name one last time. You were in complete ecstasy.   
Your blonde lover moaned your name as well, pulling out and shooting his load over your stomach and thighs. Then, he slumped on top of you and both of you just laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch your breaths.   
“That was amazing.” You said. “But please get off. You’re heavy.”   
“Are you calling me fat?” Francis asked, rolling off of you and resting his head in the palm of his hand, looking at you with a smile on his face and a playful glint in his eyes. You giggled.   
“No.” You grinned and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss which he gladly, almost eagerly, responded to.   
“I love you…” You whispered when you broke the kiss.   
“I love you too, (y/n). And don’t you ever forget that.”


End file.
